Codename: Black Clover
by Nageam
Summary: Welcome to Omega in a Mass Effect sidestory where our characters will do all manner of stupid and dangerous things to get what they want or need.


In the dark reaches of Afterlife two men in crimson armor sat along side one other in a contrasting lightly colored gold armor. A turian and two krogan, all three males of their species wore satisfied smirks on their faces as they watched asari dancer twirl on their stationary poles and platforms, sipping on their drinks and swapping crude comments on each of the _communal_ women.

Patrons came and left, nothing unusual of course. People trying to get in that did not fit that "Afterlife standard" and failing miserably when the elcor got Aria's club guards involved, it was an entertaining show to behold indeed. But of course that same thing lingered, patrons came and went. No one particularly interesting or eye catching, that is, until a small group of turian soldiers came in to get a round or two of drinks after a mission, all male except for one female being almost invisible in the flock of men around her. As they all ordered their drinks and raised them before tossing the strong liquor down their gullets and repeating the process _she_ slipped off to the corner of the bar, activating her omni-tool and watching the orange glow of the pocket computer light up her pale face. Her eyes scanned over the holographic screen in front of them as she read the galactic news, trying not to focus on the smells of bodily fluids and alcohol completely encasing her at the moment. Everything and everyone in Omega smelled unsophisticated to the turians who came to the station from their home planet of Palaven, rules were stricter on the silver planet but not as strict as other places, it all just seemed so weird, so... unusual.

However the turian trying to keep away from public eyes ended up grabbing the attention of the worst bunch of people in the lower bar. The innocent woman sat idle in her reading as the three men came up behind her with seemingly malicious intent. Their predatory eyes scanned the secluded female before one of the krogan leaned down and whispered to break her away from the warm glow of her omni-tool.

"Shouldn't a pretty little thing like you be with your men, keeping you safe from the bad people lurking in this bar? It tends to get _dangerous_."

The turian perked up and quickly turned about with a look of surprise on her face, quickly turning to irritation as she took in the three men standing above her in their intimidating way.

"And what are you, the local thugs come to scare patrons away? Get lost, I'm trying to read something that's actually important."

Her irritation turned to a smirk as she turned back to her device and continued to read, ignoring the amassing growls coming from her six. Her brush off of two large predators and one slightly smaller had somehow made them angry. The hands of two krogan neared her before they were both called off by the turian with them, his hands instead rested on her shoulders and squeezed on her armor.

"Alright, take it this way... you may come with us willingly or you can have to krogan drag you off to the back rooms and we can deal from there. You chose the worst spot to sit down because that little gaggle you came in with can't see you. Basically, you are at our mercy."

The words of poison and booze dripped from the turian's tongue like a natural form of attack. The woman under his grasp tensed up and stood from her seat, turning with the best smile she could fake while the bitter taste of bile rose in her throat.

"It seems I have no choice then, I'd be happy to speak with you privately."

The male turian held his hand extended in greeting for her to return, however no reciprocation came. Two red eyes scanned her over thoroughly before he dove forward and and wrapped two strong arms around the other avian to restrain her and grab the pistol that had been hidden so carefully behind her back. A would be loud distress call was cut off by the thwack of a krogan hand hitting a plated skull, and the woman slumping up against the man holding her.

When light began making its way back into the heterochromic eyes of the avian woman who had lost conciousness the feeling also came to her body, feeling the soft fibers and cushions of a couch under her body. The next thing to come was the sight of white walls and bright circular lights... and the same dark turian in golden armor from before. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to lunge, finding it impossible to move. The most aggressive growl mustered came after, directed angrily at the turian above her.

"Let me go! I didn't nothing to you assholes."

Chuckles of turians, krogan, and their asari dancers came from all around the room in a mock symphony of hard croaks and gags, their eyes staring at the helpless turian as she struggled by the large man gently rubbing her head.

"Come on now, you don't even want to hear my proposition? How rude, I would have thought someone from the official military would have had more respect."

He joked and pulled the bound turian up on her rear to see everyone in the room, her mask changed from anger to worry as multiple more people gathered in the room to view her like an experiment, yet an underlying tone of her voice still rung aggression towards those around her.

"You didn't speak of anything deal wise... I was just defending myself from three large men that were threatening me. But if you really would like to speak to me it's now or never."

Her head pounded still from the blow of a krogan, sore and tired she was done with just about everything, but the man stil proceeded in his low and now more friendly tone.

"My friends and I are drafting people for a little organization meant to take of Omega, as you can see we are even gathering people from the three major mercenary organizations under Aria. Plenty of men from Blood Pack and Blue Suns have already deviated from their master to join us... I'm looking to expand to the military organizations as well. However our draft looks for willing participants so no violence is normally needed, there are some were have to _convince_ to join us. As for the question you are sure to ask sooner or later, my name is Darius Tevereian."

His hands moved to start untying the woman beside him, giving her a small sense of freedom in the matter at hand. She weighed her options very carefully, taking every option into close consideration. There really was no way she could refuse, she was surrounded. Her eyes traveled about as the two pristine mandibles adorning her face spread into a nervous smirk.

"How could I refuse?... The name is Maegan, Maegan Ovida. And I'd _love _to join you cause, Darius."

A loud snap followed with the turian male standing and pulling Maegan along with him out of the room, trailed by the two krogan from before.

"Amazing! I'll show you to your bunk, you probably want to rest after that hit to the head from our resident ryncol addict, Drugar."

A small chuckle came from both turians contrast the the groan from a krogan behind them as they walked along the halls of the makeshift base. There were signs hung up everywhere leading to the barracks, which in actuality was just several old houses that were connected and turned into lodgings for this new group.

When they reached the room Maegan would ve staying in everyone paused to swap a short farewell before the avian woman and the krogan named Drugar slipped into the room to be greeted by other krogan and turians, all most likely intoxicated by the way they were acting. The distaste read obviously as Maegan walked to her bunk of choice and fell into it, an empty one obviously. Her eyes held for a moment, staying open and alert before slowly falling closed as that creeping exhaustion took hold for the night and she finally fell asleep.


End file.
